Project Summary Program Development (Pilot) Core (Core B) The Program Development (Pilot) Core (Core B) of the Michigan Center on the Demography of Aging (MiCDA) will enhance research on the demography of aging by providing opportunities for faculty engagement and career development of early- and mid-career affiliates and funding pilot projects. Faculty engagement and development will occur through annual MiCDA affiliate conferences and/or symposia, a MiCDA fellows program, and the opportunity to apply for faculty development funds to attend conferences, workshops or complete coursework related to the demography of aging. Pilot projects will highlight MiCDA's three signature themes: (1) Enriching data infrastructure to advance breakthroughs in the demography of aging; (2) The changing demography of late-life disability and dementia and related family caregiving issues; (3) Life course determinants of health and wellbeing in later life and related disparities. Beginning in the second year, pilot projects will be offered both to MiCDA affiliates and to External Network members (Core C) to promote cross-rank and cross-institutional collaborations.